A Little Growing Pain
by The Pigeon One
Summary: After a battle with Control Freak, Raven doesn't know what's going on. She and Robin magiclly seem older. And what does all of this have to do with the little girl at the door?
1. Growing Pains

I had to play this idea out. I got this from a fic called Little One, Little Danger. It's probably the best fic I've ever read. And that's saying something. Oh, and title is pending.

A Little Growing Pain

"Do people really have to be so stupid?"

Robin shrugged. "You know Beast Boy. When he heard clone, he couldn't resist. Don't worry Raven, I'm sure it'll all work out."

Raven cast her glance over at the green changeling. "He could have at least asked, you know."

"He knew you would have said no," Robin replied. "I mean, think about it. Would you have let him have a chunk of your hair?"

"No, but at least I would have seen it coming," Raven said shrugging.

"You would have seen Beast Boy trying to clone you coming?"

"Well, no." Raven replied, "But with him…" she trailed off, knowing Robin knew what she meant.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Everyone came rushing in, heeding the blaring alarm. Robin was on the Titans mainframe looking up the stats. "It's Control Freak, down by the bay. Shall we?"

The other four Titans nodded and took off and headed towards the bay.

When they got to the scene of the crime, Control Freak was rummaging through a bunch of crates.

"Control Freak!" Robin shouted, making the villain turn around on his heel. He smirked, and pulled his remote from one of his many pockets.

"Ah, Titans, we meet again."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we know. Now could you just shut up and get to the fight?" Control Freak shrugged and began zapping random things.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, calling the empath's attention. "Get his remote!"

Raven nodded. She flew at a breakneck speed towards Control Freak and stretched out her hand, reaching for the TV obsessed villain's remote.

"I don't think so, missy," he droned, knocking Raven from mid-air to the ground. As Control Freak aimed the remote at her, Raven's eyes widened, realizing that Control Freak would show no mercy towards her. "Meet your future, whore. It just might be your destruction."

"Raven!" Robin screeched just as Control Freak beamed a blue ray into Raven's abdomen. As it hit the half demoness, she fell silent and fainted.

XXXX

"Don't worry about it, Cyborg. You go ahead and I'll watch over Raven."

"That won't be necessary," said girl replied, sitting up. "I'm up." Cyborg and Robin turned to see Raven up and healthy, looking at them as if waiting for an explanation.

"Raven, you alright?" Robin questioned.

Raven nodded. "I'm fine. But I have no idea what in all of Azarath happened."

Robin glanced at Cyborg and then looked Raven in eyes. "Raven, we don't know. After the battle, Control Freak wouldn't tell me anything. The police came before I was able to really interrogate him."

Raven looked from Cyborg to Robin, then back to Cyborg. "Did you at least do a diagnostic scan?" she inquired with a mean edge.

Cyborg nodded. "Nothing. The only thing that seems to be out of place is your hips. They look like they expanded. But no exaggeration. Other than that, nothing else seems to be off."

Raven's eyes glazed over in thought. What was it that Control Freak had said?

"I remember Control Freak saying something right before he zapped me. Something like 'Meet your future. It just might destroy you'. It was really strange."

"This is to weird, Raven," Robin stated, "That beam had to have done something to you."

Raven's brow furrowed as she looked strangely at Robin as though he had just been mutated.

"Robin you look taller than you did two minutes ago," the girl said, cocking her head to get a better view of the Boy Wonder.

Cyborg turned to look at his ebony haired companion and nodded. "She's right, man, you do look taller."

Raven kicked the sheets off her legs and leaped off the side of the bed, then walked over to the door. "Well, as strange as this is," she began, " I'm extremely hungry. You two coming?"

Robin nodded, but Cyborg shook his head. "I'm gonna stay here and try to figure out what's going on. Save me some whatever, ok?"

Robin nodded and followed Raven out the door.

XXXX

Starfire and Beast Boy sat at the table, eating in silence. They were both worried about Raven. She had been out cold for over two hours. They were starting to wonder what was going on in the med lab.

Suddenly the door swished open, and Raven swiftly walked out followed closely by Robin.

"RAVEN!" both Beast Boy and Starfire yelled at the same time. "You are the okay?" the former asked. Despite herself, Raven chuckled.

"She's fine, Starfire. Just a little beat up from the battle." Robin stated.

Starfire nodded and took a few steps back. "So, what exactly happened out there, dude?" Beast Boy inquired. Robin sighed.

"We don't know, Beast Boy. Cyborg ran a diagnostic scan but nothing came up. He says the only thing that looks a bit different is her hips. Apparently, they've expanded."

"Friend, you look different," Starfire's voice cut. She was looking at Raven who was sitting on the couch with a book. Raven looked up from what she was reading and looked at Starfire.

"How so?" Raven asked cautiously, knowing Robin had also grown in away not even Raven could explain.

"You look like you have done the growing up. As if you have suddenly aged."

Raven's eyes widened. She had made the exact same observation about Robin earlier. True, she had simply said he only looked taller, but in her mind she was thinking about how much older he looked.

"Robin, I need to talk to you asap." Raven said, getting up from the couch, putting her book down.

Robin followed her out the door and into the hallway.

"Raven, what's up?" he asked.

Raven drew in a sharp breath. "You know how Starfire just said I looked older?" Robin nodded. "Earlier, when I said you looked taller, I didn't say that I also thought you looked older."

Robin shrugged. "So?"

"Look, Robin. This could be part of what Control Freak meant when he was talking about my future."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, interrupting the two's conversation.

End Chapter

Well, this is the first chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

This has been an Azarathgirl Inc. Production

On your way out, please throw away your trash,

and don't forget to review.

Thank you.


	2. Are you kidding me?

I'm back with more! Now, guys, I've gotta say this. I want you to go read Little One, Little Danger, because that would be where I got the idea from. And fyi, you guys are lucky. The End episodes are on, and instead of watching them, I'm typing this.

A Little Growing Pain

Chapter 2

From in the hallway, Raven and Robin could hear Beast Boy yell "I'll get it!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Why must something _always_ interrupt me?" she asked, but not really to Robin.

"We should probably go see who it is, you know," Robin said.

Raven sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

At the Door:

Beast Boy pressed the button that opened the door, expecting the mailman.

"Can you hewlp me find my daddy?"

Beast Boy looked down to see a small girl with beautiful, striking, deep blue eyes and very fair skin looking up at him. A purple military style hat covered her head, and her black hair barely stuck out from underneath it. She was wearing a black shirt with a blue bird with it wings stretched across the chest. On her small hips sat a navy blue skirt with ruffles.

"Sure, little girl!" he exclaimed. "But I'll need to know what he looks like. Do you have a picture?"

The little girl, who couldn't have been more than five, nodded and began rummaging through the backpack that hung from her back. When she found what she was looking for, a well-worn picture, she handed it to Beast Boy.

When he looked at it, Beast boy couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl was standing there on the grass in the picture, and standing right next to her appeared to be her father. But it wasn't any of this that was surprising him.

"Hey, little girl, what's your name?" the green boy inquired.

"Raina Gwayson," she replied, saying her name in a very shy voice.

"Well, Raina, do you know who your dad is?"

Raina nodded. "His name is Wichard Gwayson. But my mommy caws him Wobin."

Beast Boy was astounded. This kid thought Robin was her dad!

"Alright, kid, who put you up to this?"

Raina's eyes grew big with shock and began to fill with tears. "No one puwt me uwp to this, sir," she began to cry, "I jus wanna find my daddy!"

Beast Boy threw his hands up, defeated. "Okay, okay! Come with me, I'll take you to your daddy."

Raina's face lit up and she smiled. "Tank you, miser gween man!"

"You can call me Beast Boy, you know," Beast Boy mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever you say, Mister Beast Boy!" Raina exclaimed, hearing the small boy's comment.

XXXX

"I wonder what's taking Beast Boy so long to answer the door," Robin thought out loud.

"Well, you can stop wondering, I'm right here," came Beast Boy's very Raven like comment. Raina stood next to the green skinned boy, looking rather scared.

Robin spotted the little girl clinging tightly to Beast Boy's leg. "Who's your little friend, Beast Boy?" he requested from Beast Boy.

Instantly, the little child's face lit up. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, running towards Robin with her arms outstretched. Robin looked from the little girl hugging him to Beast Boy back to the kid.

"Beast Boy, what's going on?" Robin mouthed to Beast Boy.

The changeling sighed. "Her name's Raina. She thinks you're her dad."

Robin looked down at Raina, who was now sitting in his lap. "Lit… I mean, Raina?" he said, catching himself.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Do you have a picture of me with you?"

Raina nodded, a grin playing across her face. "Yes ser. I always keep the piture you gave me with me."

The small girl went rummaging through her bag again, looking for the same picture she had shown Beast Boy earlier. When she found it, she handed it to Robin.

The Boy Wonder inspected the picture. He had expected it to be a cheap photo manip of himself with the kid. But it looked real. It looked like him in the…

"Hey, Raina, where's your mother in this picture?" Robin questioned.

"Oh, mommy took the piture, member?" Raina replied innocently. "She said she wadn't purdy enough to be in it. I told her she was weally purdy, but she didn't wisten to me."

Beast Boy smirked. That comment had made him think about Raven.

So, Raina, what's mommy do for a job?"

Raina turned to Beast Boy. "My mommy and daddy own a powetry clup. Mommy sometimes wites powetry and weads it and daddy does the money and stuff."

"Wow, this kid is good," Robin thought. She was almost making him believe that she was his kid. He glanced over at Raven, who was sitting cross-legged to his right, reading a book. She had been silent through this whole ordeal, as if she wasn't listening. But he knew better; she was listening to every word.

"Ask me another question Uncle Beast Boy!" Raina exclaimed, breaking Robin's thoughts.

"Okay, what kind of poetry does your mom write?"

"Well, sometimes it weally sad and makes me want to cwy. She nevew weads that kind to me. She always weads me the kind about how she likes hew family."

"Okay, nice to know that one." Beast Boy stated. "How about your daddy's nickname. What does your mommy call him?"

Raina grinned. "Oh, that's an easy one. Mommy calls daddy Wobin."

Beast Boy chuckled. "That's kinnda funny," he said.

"Can you tell us when daddy's birthday is?" Robin asked, cutting in.

"May 20th!" the girl exclaimed, extremely proud of herself.

'"Enough of dodging this,' Robin thought. "Raina, what's your mommy's name?"

Raina scrunched up her nose. "Why do you wanna know that?" she asked. "Don't you know what her name is?"

Robin sighed. "Of course I do, but we're testing you remember?"

Raina nodded. "Okay. Mommy's name is…Waven. Waven Gwayson.

End Chapter

Dun dun dun! Um, just so you know, pretty much anything Raina says with a w is supposed to be an R. You know, like Waven would mean Raven and Gwayson would be Grayson. Just letttin you know.  
AG


	3. Why won't you listen to me!

All right, here's the third installment of A Little Growing Pain. I'm not exactly sure on the length of this because I wrote it in a different tablet than I normally do. So it might be long, might be short. You know, you guys should feel lucky. I re-wrote this chapter twice because I wanted to make it more interesting for you.

A Little Growing Pain

Chapter 3

Raven dropped her book. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, after totally forgetting she was there.

Raina instantly exclaimed "Mommy!" and ran to give her a hug. But Raven, who was rarely caught unawares, couldn't even move.

"Mommy, I misseded you!" Raina bellowed

Raven didn't even blink. To the others, it looked as if she were frozen in time. The, suddenly, as if someone had kicked her in the ass, Raven shoved the child off of her and made a beeline for her room. "You know where I am," she said bluntly and to the point, not bothering to turn around.

As Raven left the room, Raina crossed her arms. "That was vewy wude of Mommy."

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy, could you watch the kid? I'm gonna go talk to Raven."

Raina watched her father leave just as quickly as Raven had. "They'we all wunning out, Uncle Beas Boy!" she pouted.

Beast Boy grinned. "Come on chicka, I'll teach you how to play Gamestation."

Meanwhile:

Robin pounded on the steel door that read 'Raven'.

"Raven, I know you're in there!" he yelled to the girl inside. "Come out or I'll force entry!"

Inside, Raven got up off her bed and leisurely walked to the door and cracked it open. "Robin, something's going on," she said in a low pitched, urgent sort of monotone. "There's something about her. She _does _bear a striking resemblance to us both."

Robin put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, princess," he said, using the nickname he'd secretly called her since they had met. "I'm pretty sure she's not our kid."

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled Robin into her room, shutting the door behind him in the process.

She pushed Robin into a sitting position on her purple - sheeted bed. "Robin, listen to me," she commanded sternly. The Boy Wonder crossed his arms, a sign he was listening.

"I'm pretty sure this has to do with Control Freak," Raven stated. "He said he wanted my future to be my destruction. And then both of us seem to magically get older? Robin, it's all connected.

Robin sighed and got up to console the princess of dark magic. "Raven, cool it," he ordered, standing in front of the now pacing girl.

"Princess."

He had gotten her attention with that one. "Oh, come on Wonder Boy! You've _got_ to see this!"

Robin could tell that Raven's emotions were slowly taking her over. She was becoming a huge mess, letting her frustration take her over.

"Raven, listen to me. We are going to figure this out. We can have Cyborg run a DNA test on her, if you feel that might help."

Raven glared. "Listen to me now, Wonder Boy," she said quite coldly. "She is our kid. I do not know how, and I don't know why. But she is our kid."

Robin sighed. "It's just not possible, princess," he told her. "We've never even slept in the same room together! It's just not possible!"

"Robin, you are not freaking listening to me! Raina has somehow come from the future. To know all the facts and details, questioning will have to be done. We'll have to know if we were married, who the god family is, those kinds of things. But I'm telling you, if we don't do something, both of our lives will be ruined!"

"Raven, none of this makes any sense!" Robin interjected. "How could she have come from the future! The only even semi-logical explanation is she's a clone!" Robin's cool demeanor was slowly evaporating. Raven wasn't making _any _sense!

"Again, Robin, you are not listening to me! I would have known if she were a clone! So look at the freaking facts! She is our damn daughter!"

"Raven, you're being unreasonable! There is no way that you can prove an of this!"

Raven stormed right up to Robin's face. "We've magically been getting older! Control Freak zapped me out cold right before he told me to meet my future and be destroyed by it. Our relationship suddenly seems more than a just friend kind. Take your pick!"

"Raven, that is far from proof! None of this is relevant!"

Raven's stare became a fixed glare and she pointed to the door. "If you're not going to even think about listening to me, get the hell out of my room."

Robin replied with an extremely rude and loud "You don't have to kick me put because I am leaving!"

It took all of Raven's will power not to throw the closest bookshelf at Robin as he stormed out the door. This involved him; it could destroy his life as well as hers! How could he ignore her like that and not listen to her?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Get the hell away from me, Robin!" Raven yelled. "Raven, it is I, Starfire, not Robin. May I enter?"

Raven cringed, knowing she had yelled at the pretty alien. "Oh, sorry, Starfire. Yeah, you can come in." the sorceress yelled through the door.

Starfire came in, a quizzical look on her face. "Friend, I am baffled. I overheard Robin and you exchanging the very loud words. Is this something you wish to discuss?"

Raven sighed and motioned for her cheery friend to sit next to her on the bed.

"You weren't out there when the doorbell rang and Beast Boy answered it, so this is going to be a little more weird than it was then. For the record, after I'm done, I'd like you t relay all of this to Cyborg. He wasn't there either."

Starfire nodded, as if telling Raven she could begin her story.

"Okay, so after Beast Boy answered the door, he came into the common room with this little girl. I immediately recognized a resemblance between Robin and I in her. So Robin asked her who she was. Upon seeing him, the kid, Raina, ran to him yelling "Daddy!" So I was sitting there reading when she told them I was her mother. I was so shocked I dropped my book. She did the same thing to me as Robin. Then I ran out and Robin followed. We had an argument about whether or not Raina was our daughter."

Starfire stared at Raven. "Oh my."

End Chapter

Oh, cliffie! Well, kinnda. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it was great fun to write. See ya next update,  
AG


	4. For Raina?

Ugh, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I'm sorry, but I can't update every day like I could when it was summer. It's funny how you're at the top of the food chain at one place and then the next thing you know you're at the bottom. That freshman year for ya.

A Little Growing Pain

Chapter 4

Starfire left Raven's room, on her way to search for Cyborg.

The young alien princess didn't know what to think. Ever since the Titans had formed, she had had platonic feelings for the Boy Wonder. And now suddenly he had a daughter that came from the future with Raven.

From what the empath had Starfire about the argument, the two birds both had valid points. But Starfire clearly agreed with Robin on one thing. None of this made sense.

"Star?"

The red head looked up to see just the person she was looking for.

"Cyborg, our friend Raven wishes for me to inform you of recent events that have occurred."

"If it has to do with Raina and Robin, I know. Bird Boy came in here yelling about how Raven needs a reality check."

Starfire nodded and proceeded to make her way into the common room. "Star, wait."

She turned around and looked Cyborg in the eye. "Yes?"

Cyborg sighed. "What's wrong. You're always so happy, but…"

Starfire took her gaze away from Cyborg and looked down at her feet. "I am aware of this." Cyborg cocked his eyebrow, knowing that if he stood there long enough, Starfire would give him an answer.

"I feel the sorrow, friend," the alien princess said, acting depressed. "Ever since our meeting, I have had the feeling for Robin. But now that it has been discovered that he has a daughter with friend Raven, I fear things may never be the same."

Cyborg sighed again. "Star, I know. I know this is weird. Don't tell Robin I said this, but I completely agree with Raven. Raina ain't a clone. I ran a scan on her. Totally normal. She's just another kid. I know it seems wacked, but she's their daughter. Star, don't worry about it. He doesn't like that he's a sixteen year old father."

With that thought implanted in Starfire's mind, Cyborg left Starfire to think.

Later:

"Raven. Cyborg sent me up to tell you dinner's ready."

Raven walked to her door and cracked it open, revealing Robin.

"You may tell Cyborg I am not eating, but will be down shortly to make some tea. To go tea."

As she turned and the door closed, Robin spoke. "I'm, sorry, princess. You know how I get. It just doesn't seem to fit."

Raven opened the door, a furious look set on her face. "Don't give me that bullshit, Robin," she spat with emphasis on Robin's name. "I don't want to talk to you, Robin. So get away from me, my room, my door, and anything else that has to do with me."

Raven turned her back to Robin and went back into her room, closing the door behind her. Although Raven couldn't see it, Robin had a very hurt look on his face. "Raven, please just listen to me? I'm sorry."

But Raven would have none of it. "I don't care. You screwed up. Raina's a little kid, and you're her father. Take it from someone who knows, kids with unloving parents grow up to have huge issues."

Robin sighed. "Raven, come on, I said I was sorry! I really am!"

"I don't give a damn!" Raven screamed at the boy on the other side of her door. "You messed everything up! You know better than anyone that I don't just forgive and forget!"

It took every ounce of his will power not to yell at Raven, but Robin contained him himself. "Raven, please, just accept my apology."

Raven's door swooshed open once more and the occupant of the room stared with a cold glare at the Boy Wonder. "I have no reason to forgive you, now do I?" Raven spat with particular disdain. "Give me a reason."

It took Robin to think of anything reasonable, but his brain thought up of something that he knew that Raven couldn't resist. "Raina. She can't have us fighting. It would ruin her. Come on, Raven. For the love of our daughter."

The disdain in the Psion's face faded a little, revealing that she was thinking. She hadn't known about Raina for long, and despite the fact that Raven wasn't very good with children, the fact that she had a daughter made her very protective.

"Alright, I'll do it for Raina."

Robin smiled, happy that he was able to persuade the dark girl. "Thanks, princess."

Raven cocked her eyebrow. "We're not back on that level of familiarity, so don't push your limits."

Robin nodded. Raven would take her sweet sweet time in getting back to letting him call her princess. He knew this. After all, she hadn't liked him calling her princess in the first place. She had made a big deal about it the first day when he said that he would see her later. As he recalled, his exact words were "I'll see ya later, princess."

"Robin, we need to eat."

Raven's words brought Robin from his thoughts. "How about we eat together so we can discuss this whole thing?"

Raven cocked her eyebrow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Robin shook his head. "No, I'm just wondering. Why, does it sound like I am?"

"Yes, it does," Raven said, nodding her head. "But if you want to, I'll get some food and we can eat in here."

Before Robin could tell her that he was going to go get the food, Raven had summoned her powers and, with the help of her black empathy, there were suddenly all the supplies they needed for an in room picnic.

As they sat down on the floor, getting the food out, Raven looked at Robin. "Oh no."

Robin looked at Raven strangely, not knowing what she was now gawking at. "Raven, what's going on?"

Raven looked up to meet her counterparts worried face. "It's happened again. The aging I mean."

The worry faded from Robin's face, but it still shone clear on Raven's face. The Boy Wonder went back to eating, but the dark owner of the room continued to stare at the boy in front of her.

"Robin look at me."

Robin did as he was told and looked up into Raven's face. Suddenly thoughts of how pretty Raven was and how smart was.

"Don't say anything, I know what you're thinking."

Robin nodded, then sighed. "Raven, what's happening?"

Raven let her shoulders droop and her head fall, although she was still looking intently at Robin. "I can't tell you. I honestly don't know."

End Chapter

If you read this in my notebook then read this, you'd be saying something along the lines of "It's nothing alike" Well, as I typed this, I decided I didn't like how I had originally written it. So yes. The plots gonna be a bit different than it was originally, especially in Chapter 10 cuz I don't like how I rushed into things there.  
AG


	5. I understand

You people are damn lucky I'm typing this, cuz the Titanic is sinking right about now, and I'm missing it to type this. And yes, I know. Titanic, one of my new favorites? How discusting! Well, it's sad, and I like it. Except for the sex. That's kinnda gross. Anyways, here's your fifth chapter about everyone's favorite little mystery child.

A Little Growing Pain

Chapter Four

The family of three sat on floor of Raven's bedroom eating a peaceful dinner. What surprised Raven was that it felt right; like they were really a family and had been that way for years. She found herself growing used to Raina. What was more, she loved having a family.

"Raina, sweetheart, wipe your face."

Raven smiled. As strange and weird as it seemed, she felt at home. She felt more welcome than she had since... well, she couldn't remember.

"Mommy, what awe you tinking about?" inquired Raina, interupting her mother's thoughts.

"I'm thinking about you and your father, sweetheart," Raven replied.

Behind his mask, Robin's eyes widened. You and your father? Sweetheart? Did she really belive in all of this? Or was Control Freak's little 'beam' taking her over?

"Princess, I..." he stopped when he saw the look on Raven's face. It was one that told him to shut up or else. "Okay, I'll shut up," he muttered under his breath.

XXXX

"So are you saying something?"

"Yes, I am thank you, Cyborg," Raven said sternly. "Something in both of us is changing. Look at us fo Azar's sake! We're sixteen but we look twenty-three!"

Cyborg looked Raven up and down, realizing she was correct. "You... Rae... you're taller," he drawled, amazed.

"It's not the only difference," Raven said. "I really do look twenty-three."

"Raven, what's going on?"

"Like I've been saying this whole time, this all has to do with Control Freak! This is his fault! Is this what have to deal with because I'm quiet?"

Cyborg sighed. "Raven, it has nothing to do with that. All of this is happening so suddenly. It's really weird."

Raven stomped her foot. "I _know_. But you _aren't_ listening! Something is going on because of Control Freak. This is his fault! What don't you understand about that?!"

Raven was done messing around. If they didn't get it, well, then, they didn't get it. There would be no more explaining, no more stressing her point, no more trying to make them understand what she understood. She would have no more of it.

"Raven, I understand. But what do you want me to do? I don't even know exactly what's wrong. How can I cure something when I don't even know the ailment?"

Raven sighed. "Sorry. This whole thing is getting to me. It's changing more than my body." The goth girl turned on her heel, gracfully strolling away to find Robin.

"It sure is changing you Rae. More than you could know."

Meanwhile:

Starfie wandered the halls of Titans Tower. She had a few questions for Robin, and she knew well that the sooner she found him, the less likely he was with Raina. Or worse, Raven.

"Aunt Stawfiwe, have you seen Daddy?"

Starfire cursed her luck, and looked down to see little Raina staring at her. "No little bumgorf, I have not," the Tamerainian replied. "Does something trouble you?"

Raina nodded. "I saw Mommy wawking awound tawking. But no one was dewe! I want to tell Daddy!"

Starfire giggled. "Do not worry, young one. It is a commonly done thing on this planet."

Raina looked at Starfire strangely. "If you say so Aunt Stawfiwe. I think that's kinnda funny."

"Raina?"

The small ebony haired child spun around to see her father walking at a steady pace towards her.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, running towards him. It had become somewhat of a routine for the two.

"Hey sweetheart," Robin replied, picking Raina up a placing a kiss on her cascading black locks.

"Daddy, Mommy was tawking to hewself. Is dat bad?"

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Rain. We both tend to do that. A lot."

"Daddy? Can you, me and Mommy go to the pawk together?"

Robin smiled. "You mother is more than likely not going to like that proposition, hon."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Robin," came the flowing monotone voice of Raven.

Robin whisked himself around to see his fellow bird (and wife). "Well, I figured you wouldn't want to go, _dear_," came his swift reply, using a sarcastic emphasis on dear.

"I make sacrafices for my family. You should know that by now, _darling_,"

Robin roled his eyes at his wifes use of saracsitic emphasis. "Alright then, family, let's go to the park."

At the park, an hour later:

"Mommy, I'm hungwy."

Raven smiled. "Come on sweetie. Daddy'll take you to get a hot dog."

Robin cocked his eyebrow. "Who said Daddy would?"

"Mommy did. Now go with Daddy, Raina. And give me your bag."

"What if I don't wanna walk over there and get a hot dog!" Robin protested.

Raven, unimpressed, rolled her eyes. I don't really care, bird boy. Just go get your daughter a hot dog," The empath then turned to Raina and said "Your bag, sweetheart."

Raina nodded, and handed her bag to her mother. "Okay, Mommy! Hewe you go!"

As Raina darted off into te distance, Raven sighed. Robin, Raina, and she. It was crazy. How could this work?

XxxXxx

Damn, it's short. Well, sorry for the really slow updates. Truth be told, I was waiting for more reviews. Anyways, sorry for any gramatical errors. I didn't wanna type it in word because of Raina's speech impediment. So I apoligize for mispellings, ect.  
AG


End file.
